


Adversary?

by WritersLife4me



Series: Adversary? [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Co-workers, Developing Friendships, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/WritersLife4me
Summary: Hyungwon didnt trust Kihyun the moment he stepped through the doors of Idea Wave, ad agency.  It was obvious he was up to no good. But then an unexpected incident after work makes him realize maybe his adversary isnt that bad after all.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon & Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon & Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Minhyuk
Series: Adversary? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028586
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I super excited to share this with you all. I actually wanted to post this on Halloween but I wasn't able to finish in time. I really hope you like it .

Hyungwon wished he had a time machine. All he wanted was to go back one month into the past. Times were simpler then and there wasn’t an annoying fly invading his space. It was unfortunate that Idea Wave, ad agency, could no longer be an enjoyable environment because of one person in particular. He couldn’t believe one person disrupted the tranquil and pleasant atmosphere he had gotten used to over the years.

“He has to be a vampire. There is no other explanation,” Hyungwon said.

Changkyun peeled his eyes away from his phone and looked up at him. “Who?”

“Who else recently invaded the company, Kyun?”

Changkyun chuckled.

“Hyung, you don’t mean Kihyun, do you? Why do you have such a problem with him by the way?”

“He is sus.”

Changkyun looked at him. “How late were you playing Among Us last night?”

“That isn’t the point. How did this new guy come out of nowhere and gain attention from all the higher ups? It doesn’t make sense. It took me forever to get recognition. It took Kihyun less than a month. I know I sound ridiculous, but our managers keep talking about Kihyun’s “efficiency” and “dedication”. It is like they don’t remember all the hard work we’ve put into the company.”

Hyungwon started at Idea Wave right after graduating from University. The first couple of weeks he had been treated like an intern. He spent those weeks doing menial work and hated every second of it. He was one of a select few who had been treated that way. The incident still left a bad taste in his mouth and it had happened years ago. At the time, he had been so close to quitting.

“If this is about all the promotion talk, we’ve been hearing lately, then I wouldn’t worry,” Changkyun said. “Everyone in the office knows you are the chosen one.”

Hyungwon eyed him. “Why do I feel like you are making fun of me? And for the record I never said anything about the promotion, nor do I think Kihyun would get the promotion. I’m talking about how this whole company has been flipped upside down.”

Hyungwon grabbed a generous amount of rice from his plate with his chopsticks and shoved it into his mouth. As he chewed, the memories of his unfortunate encounters with Kihyun came to mind. He winced. He could never catch a break anymore. It wasn’t fair.

“Isn’t that a little dramatic?” Changkyun asked.

“No, I know for a fact that Kihyun is up to no good. Let’s not forget the multiple times he has humiliated me in front of our co-workers. And the countless other things. All I want is to be great, Kyun. I feel like I’m being stopped from being great.”

“I don’t know hyung. Most of those events seem like honest misunderstandings.”

Hyungwon crossed his arms, eyes focused on Changkyun across from him.

“Kyun, I had a presentation a week ago and Kihyun felt the need to point out all my typos. I can’t help it that I lost sleep over the presentation and didn’t catch a few misspelled words here and there. Why did he feel the need to point all of them out?”

“I was at that meeting and he pointed out two typos and they were kind of big, so I see why he brought them up. I mean maybe he was confused about it.”

“Why does it sound like you are on his side? I thought I could trust you. I thought you were my friend.”

Changkyun raised both his hands in defense, forgetting the spoon in his right hand. A dollop of thick strawberry and banana yogurt slipped from the spoon and onto Changkyun’s light grey suit jacket. Hyungwon chuckled, covering his mouth with his right hand. Changkyun frowned, grabbing for a stack of napkins.

“Not funny, Hyung,” Changkyun said. “What am I going to do? I can’t walk around with a yogurt stain for the rest of the day.”

Hyungwon shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Let me borrow your suit jacket.”

Hyungwon raised a single brow. “What? Then my outfit wouldn’t be complete.”

“So? I have this stain. I think my concerns take priority.”

“That doesn’t even make sense. It’s my clothes.”

Hyungwon paused and turned his attention toward the entrance of the cafeteria. He narrowed his eyes at evil itself. Yoo Kihyun, the newest employee at Idea Wave had arrived. Hyungwon ignored his friend’s request to borrow his jacket and focused all his attention on glaring at his newest and only adversary.

“Is Hyungwon glaring at Kihyun again?”

Hyungwon turned his attention away from Changkyun and focused on Minhyuk. He frowned at the comment. He didn’t always glare at Kihyun. Sometimes he ignored him.

Minhyuk pulled out the chair next to him. He glanced at Minhyuk as he took a seat beside him. Minhyuk and him had been friends for only a short while. Minhyuk and Kihyun appeared around the same time at their company. A month ago, Minhyuk took a seat at their table for lunch and started talking. And soon after they all became close friends. It took them a while to start hanging out because of their schedules but once they figured it out, they were inseparable.

Minhyuk removed the lid from the Tupperware and grabbed his chopsticks. “I’m actually very entertained by everything that is happening with Hyungwon. It makes boring days at work exciting.”

Hyungwon glanced at Minhyuk, eyes narrowed. “I’m thrilled my rivalry amuses you.”

“I’m thrilled too especially because I think you are the only one that knows about the rivalry.”

Hyungwon snorted.

“I don’t randomly label people as my adversary for no reason. You’ve seen what he has done, Min.”

Minhyuk grinned.

“Wait,” Minhyuk said, leaning forward. “ You call him your adversary? Wow, the plot thickens. What else do you want to share? Oh! Your secret identity?”

Changkyun cackled nearby.

Hyungwon glared at him. “Shouldn’t you be more worried about that mess on your shirt?”

“Wait really? I tried to clean it up with napkins,” Changkyun said. “Is it really that bad? Maybe I should figure out how to rock it. Maybe I could make it a trend.”

Hyungwon chuckled. “I wouldn’t worry about it. It really isn’t that bad. I was only messing with you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Changkyun pouted. “You are really mean, hyung.”

“I’m sorry, Kyunnnie, forgive hyung.”

Changkyun’s pout turned into a tiny smile. Hyungwon gave him a warm smile in return. Across from him, Minhyuk started to talk about a new show they should all watch. Hyungwon nodded. He opened his mouth to add and then stopped, eyes spotting his fellow co-worker (a.k.a. adversary) walking past the food line. Kihyun took a seat at the same table he sat at every day, setting his silver thermos on the surface .

“I mean all the vampire signs are there.”

Changkyun glanced over his shoulder. “What makes you so sure?”

“First, he is pale.”

“Isn’t Hoseok from accounting a little pale too? That isn’t solid proof for anything,” Minhyuk said, pointing his chopsticks at him. “Many people are pale.”

“He is always carrying around a thermos.”

“Have you ever thought that maybe he likes soup?” Changkyun asked.

“Can you at least try to take me seriously?”

Changkyun chuckled .

“I’m sorry hyung. I’ll try to be more supportive of your imaginative ideas.”

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes. “The concept isn’t completely ridiculous.”

“When was the last time you’ve met a vampire, hyung?”

Minhyuk looked at him. “That is a very good question to ask Kyun. I’m interested in the answer.”

Hyungwon frowned.

“I can’t say I have but I don’t know why you of all people don’t trust me. I mean—you believe in aliens, Kyunnie.”

“There is a huge difference between aliens and vampires. There is scientific fact surrounding the possibility of other worlds out there. There is no scientific fact supporting vampires. And the guy with very pointy teeth you ran into at the grocery doesn’t count. I highly doubt he was a vampire either.”

Hyungwon turned his attention away from Changkyun and looked over at his adversary. Kihyun had a book in his left hand. He took several sips from his thermos before he turned the page of his book. Hyungwon sighed, turning his attention back to his friends. Maybe Changkyun was right. He shouldn’t spend so much energy on thoughts about Yoo Kihyun. He should keep his focus on getting the promotion. He had been working hard for years and he wasn’t going to let some new hire pull the rug from under his feet.

“Fine, I’ll put aside the vampire accusations for now. I have more important things to worry about.”

Changkyun nodded. “I agree, hyung.”

Hyungwon gave the younger man a firm nod before he turned his attention to the rest of his meal. They didn’t have too much time left before they headed back to work. He needed to take the last few minutes to finish the rest of his food. Once they were done eating, they walked out of the cafeteria and headed to their cubicles. Hyungwon hung around Changkyun’s cubicle.

“Hey, hyung!”

Hyungwon looked at Changkyun. “Yes?”

“We have a meeting this afternoon and I’ve heard it may be a new account. I wonder which company is reaching out for our ad services?”

Hyungwon nodded. “I heard it is with that drink everyone knows about. E for Energy.”

Changkyun’s eyes widened. “Really? E for Energy?”

Hyungwon nodded.

“Why do you sound so surprised? We aren’t labeled the dream team for nothing. I’m so glad the creative director noticed our talent early on. It’s been great working closely with him on projects for the past few years.”

Changkyun nodded. “You are right. We are the best around, aren’t we?”

Hyungwon chuckled giving the younger a pat on his left shoulder. “Right. Well we better get back to work.”

“Same, see you later at the meeting.”

Hyungwon waved, a tiny smile on his lips. He turned away from Changkyun’s cubicle and sat back in his seat. He nibbled at his bottom lip, pulling up the soft drink company, Refresh. Refresh was known for many different beverages but one of their oldest and highest sellers was the beverage E for Energy.

E for Energy made a lot of sales over the years, but a huge manufacturing issue led to the largest batch of undrinkable beverages. Since the incident their sales and reputation took a great hit. The company needed a rebranding. Their ad agency, Idea Wave, was known for rebranding several companies in the past, so it wasn’t a surprise they came to them. According to what he heard around the office; they wanted the best team in their company to take on the challenge.

His cellphone buzzed nearby, and he picked it up from the table.

Hyungwon pressed the cellular device to his ear. “Hyung? Hi! What? This Friday? Sure! Tell mom that I’ll bring her favorite dessert. You know the one she liked from the bakery by my place. Yes. See you then.”

Hyungwon said a farewell to his brother, Hyunwoo, and hung up the phone. The day was getting better and better. His older brother, Hyunwoo was meeting him at their favorite restaurant with their mother. He couldn’t wait to visit his family. It had been so long since the last time. His famous choreographer brother had such a packed schedule that the few times they got together were always precious to him. He glanced at photo frame holding a picture of him and Hyunwoo from the day his older brother moved out of their family home. He was so proud of his hyung for landing a job at the entertainment company, VisionIt. Since he was employed at the company his brother has choreographed several amazing dances for many well-known groups.

He looked away from the frame and glanced at the one of his family. His mother, father, brother, and younger version of himself smiled back at him. It would be nice to celebrate his promotion with his family because they were the reason for his success. Their constant love and support brought him to this point. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t be able to celebrate, if his competition got the promotion. He frowned. He couldn’t let that happen. Hyungwon would work hard and amaze his bosses. He needed to remind the higher ups of what he had done for the company for several years. No new hire would be able to grab the promotion from him. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Hyungwon and Changkyun were always given the task of working closely with Creative Director Kim on the vision of the campaign. The older gentleman held the philosophy “Three heads are better than one” close to heart. He believed that ideas come from more than one source. Mr. Kim often turned to others on the team for ideas. But most of the ideas came from when all three of them worked together. He didn’t understand why things were changing out of the blue. Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at Kihyun. He couldn’t believe their Creative Director insisted they work together.

“As much as I enjoy sitting in silence. I have to get back to research on our client, Refresh. It’s important to gather as much info as possible in order to truly know what the company may want in a rebranding.”

Mr. Kim made the announcement three minutes ago and was no longer in the room. Yet, Hyungwon still hadn’t fully accepted the news yet. He wondered if their manager was aware of the trouble he caused. He didn’t understand why their dynamic duo had to become a trio. They were doing well on their own.

“Oh, hyung and I usually meet up at the café downstairs and discuss about the client in detail,” Changkyun said. “We could meet down there.”

“Ah, yes I’ve heard of your—rituals,” Kihyun said. “Unfortunately, I’m not interested in café distractions. This is a big company reaching out for our help. I want to make sure I’m 100 percent focused for this. Thank you for the invite though.”

Kihyun got up from his seat, smoothing out the dark grey suit jacket.

“What? So, you just think you are too good for the company café or something?”

Changkyun’s eyes widened.

Kihyun turned around, eyes on him. “Excuse me?”

“Or, maybe you think you are better than us. Are you implying you’ll be doing this work on your own without our help?”

“I don’t remember saying anything about being better than anyone or —”

“Oh, right, if you say so, ” he said. “Just tell me this—how old are you really?”

Kihyun tilted his head to the side, eyes on him. On his left, Changkyun shook his head. Hyungwon didn’t see anything wrong with his question. He couldn’t stray away from the idea of Kihyun being anything but a creature of the night. He tried to leave his ideas behind, but he had seen too much, more than Changkyun. Besides all the classic signs were there. Some signs were more subtle than others, for example, Kihyun’s “garlic allergy”.

“Kihyun hyung, please ignore Hyungwon hyung,” Changkyun said.

Kihyun’s brows furrowed. “I see. Well, that’s fine. You all are welcome to stay back with me tonight to do some work on this project.”

“What do you mean welcome?” Hyungwon asked, arms crossed. “We are all part of a team. Again, it sounds like you plan to work on this alone.”

“No, that was never my intention. I know we are on a team. I apologize if what I’ve said made you think otherwise,” he said. “ You both can come by my cubicle and we’ll discuss more. I plan to be staying very late. If that doesn’t work for you then, that’s fine, not all of us are capable of working into the night.”

Kihyun gave them a tiny grin and disappeared out the door.

“I—I can’t believe I just let him walk out like that after he insulted us. What does he mean that not everyone can work into the night? How does he know I can’t? I’ve been working hard at the company for years. Just because he stays here past midnight all the time doesn’t make him special.”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it,” Changkyun said.

Hyungwon glanced at him. “Wait! Has he charmed you too?”

“Charmed?”

“Yeah, some of the people in the office call it the Yoo Charm,” Hyungwon said, shaking his head. “I don’t trust it.”

Changkyun burst out laughing. “You don’t trust him because he is being polite and kind to co-workers? Would you rather he be a jerk?”

“I rather he not insult me. I’ve worked here longer than he has,” Hyungwon said. “And I don’t buy his act at the office.”

Changkyun nodded. “I’ll admit I was shocked and a little hurt that he turned down the café but not everyone works the same. Perhaps he prefers to work in a quieter location. And hyung, I really don’t think he was insulting you. I think that is the one-sided rivalry making you think that way.”

Hyungwon sighed, shoulders relaxing. “I guess I just—I don’t know. It sounded like an insult. But you might be right. It is just some of my encounters with him haven't been the best."

Changkyun frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Hyungwon shrugged. "We've talked a few times just in passing but honestly I don't know. Maybe you are right though. Maybe it could be a misunderstanding. Honestly, this ad is important, and it would be best if I focused on that. This could be what really gets me that promotion and I can’t mess up. I’ll put aside my uncertainty about working with Kihyun for now. Who knows maybe things will change?"

“That’s the spirit, hyung. It’s always good to embrace new changes!”

“What?” Hyungwon asked. “I’m not giving Kihyun a hug!”

“Hyung, what?”

Hyungwon rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m joking. I know what you mean. What I said sounded funnier in my head. I actually imagined you rolling on the floor from laughter, but I guess that didn’t happen either so—forget what I just said.”

Changkyun snorted. “Come on, Hyung. We have work to do.”

Hyungwon nodded, getting up from his seat. He walked over to the opened door and exited. Changkyun followed closely after. He didn’t know what to expect from their meeting tonight, but he hoped it went well. They headed back to their cubicles to work on some other side assignments that needed some attention before they transitioned to their big project.

* * *

Hyungwon waved Changkyun goodbye as they exited the elevator. The chill of the early morning air rustled his hair as he watched Changkyun’s car pull out of his parking space and drive away. Hyungwon lived a little far from the office so he had the pleasure of walking to the subway. Although it was a little cold, the weather was still nice. 

He glanced at the moon hanging in the night sky, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his long coat. He thought back to their team meeting. Hyungwon expected the worst when he sat down to discuss their plans for the ad with Kihyun. From Hyungwon’s perspective, Kihyun acted like he was better than everyone. The way the other man carried himself seemed a little arrogant to him. But there is a huge chance he may have possibly misjudged the other, but he still wasn’t so certain. They have only had one meeting about the project so far. They still had several meetings with the Creative Director in the future. Things could change and Kihyun could show his true colors.

One thing he realized for certain was that Kihyun was a regular guy like the rest of them. He wasn’t a mysterious, manipulative, creature of the night like he thought. Years and years of watching the newest vampire films may have gotten to him. Perhaps, he shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. But he couldn’t help it. Something in him kept yelling about Kihyun’s strange mannerisms. He sighed, kicking a lone soda can out of his way.

On his right there was a loud crash. Hyungwon paused at the sound. He imagined a few stray cats causing a ruckus. He shook his head, a smile on his lips, and then continued to walk. He glanced at the alley on his right, frowning. His eyes widened. He turned to his right and ran into the alley.

At the end of the alley, there was burly man dressed in dark black work out sweats standing in front of none other than his co-worker, his adversary, Kihyun. Hyungwon ran, eyes focused on the single piece of wood clutched in the stranger’s large right hand. He wondered how his co-worker got into such a troubling situation. Hyungwon brushed the thought aside and focused on moving faster.

“Hey!”

Before Hyungwon could throw himself at the man, he moved out of the way. Hyungwon stumbled. He knew then he shouldn’t have opened his mouth. A surprise attack would have been more successful. He caught himself before he plummeted to the hard ground.

“Hyungwon, what are you doing here?” Kihyun asked.

“What? I thought—" 

Hyungwon looked away from Kihyun, eyes focused on the larger man. He had no idea what came over him. There was no way he could take down the man towering over him. He glanced over his shoulder at Kihyun, confused by the lack of fear in his eyes. He expected some outward display of distress but there was nothing.

“Oh, so there are two of you then?” the man asked. “Perfect, I never turn down a chance to eliminate two beasts in one night.”

Hyungwon glanced from the man to Kihyun. “What? Beasts?”

“Hyungwon, leave,” Kihyun said.

“Leave?” Hyungwon asked, looking at him. “And what will you do? I’ll call—”

“No! No, don’t call anyone. I’m fine.”

The man lunged, Hyungwon shut his eyes turning his left side to the attacker. He didn’t know if it would help in his situation, but he hoped for the best. He winced, a curse slipping from his lips. There was shout and then silence. He opened his eyes a crack and then opened them fully, shocked. He glanced from the man lying on the ground to Kihyun’s blood red eyes.

“Uh—your uhm—your teeth and eyes.”

Kihyun looked at him, eyes widening. “Your arm.”

Hyungwon kept his gaze focused on the other, heart hammering in his chest. He couldn’t explain what he was seeing right before his eyes. Kihyun moved closer and Hyungwon stepped back. He didn’t understand. This was the last thing he was expecting. Actually, he never truly 100 percent believed his suspicions.

“Relax, okay? Believe me if I wanted to hurt you, I would have already done it,” Kihyun said.

“Wow, that’s really comforting in a situation like this. Any more gentle and soothing words for me?”

Kihyun didn’t respond, reaching for his arm. Hyungwon moved away, pressing himself against the wall behind him. His eyes drifted toward the man lying on the ground. It was clear the man wasn’t going to be getting up anytime soon. Part of him wondered if he would ever get up.

Kihyun looked back at the man and sighed.

“First, he’ll unfortunately be okay I only knocked him out. Secondly, I promise I’m not trying to hurt you. I just want to take a look at your arm.”

Hyungwon frowned, unconvinced.

“I promise you that’s all I’m trying to do.”

Hyungwon hesitated for a second. “Right, okay just don’t get any ideas, vampire. My blood isn’t on the menu.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry your blood will never be on menu.”

Hyungwon’s brows furrowed. “So, what my blood isn’t good enough for you?”

Kihyun groaned.

“Can I please see your arm?”

Hyungwon frowned and then slowly extended his arm toward the vampire. Kihyun’s gentle fingers wrapped around his arm. Hyungwon glanced at the wound, shocked he hadn’t noticed it. A medium sized gash peeked through the tear in his suit jacket. He noticed blood upon the surface of his skin. He hissed from pain when Kihyun pressed to close to the open cut.

“What the heck? Did he cut me with wood?”

Kihyun ignored his questions, focused on his wound.

“It’s not deep. But I’ll have to take a closer look at my place.”

“Closer look? Your place? Hold on why do I have to go anywhere with you? Don’t worry about me. I’ll just head home.”

Kihyun glanced at him. “No, I really think you should come with me. Honestly, I don’t know if the guy has friends. And he already thinks you are like me.”

“What do you mean friends?”

“I mean other hunters.”

Hyungwon hesitated. Kihyun was a vampire. Vampires loved blood. Hyungwon was bleeding. He had seen several vampire movies over the years. Bleeding humans were the first ones to be attacked. On the other hand, heading back home in the dark didn’t seem great either.

“Fine, I’ll head to your place for a bit. Just let me stop by the convenience store for some like garlic or something because, I honestly don’t trust you. ”

Kihyun eyed him. “Just stay close.”

Kihyun turned way and walked past the unconscious man. Hyungwon ran to catch up with him. As they walked, he tried to stay as close to his co-worker as possible. Several suspicious characters roamed around. A man approached them, the tips of his fangs coated in red. Hyungwon reached out, grasping the sleeve of Kihyun’s grey suit jacket. His co-worker hissed at the other vampire, eyes a dark blood red.

“Interesting,” the other vampire said. “Very interesting.”

The vampire disappeared before his eyes. His heart stopped as he searched his surroundings. The magic act didn’t comfort him. He stopped searching and glanced at his co-worker.

“Thanks.”

Kihyun turned to him. “You are welcome.”

They started to walk again and Hyungwon made sure to stay as close to Kihyun as possible. The last thing he wanted was a vampire to grab him. Then again Kihyun was still suspicious. He kept an eye on the vampire for the rest of their journey.

* * *

It didn’t take too long to get to Kihyun’s place. He lived in an apartment that was not too far from the subway. Actually, Hyungwon had taken a look at the apartment when he first moved to Seoul, but they were too expensive for his wallet. He wanted to live close to work but living too close was impossible. So, he had to choose a place with more reasonable pricing and that meant taking the subway to and from work. Luckily, the location of the subway wasn’t too far from their company.

Kihyun put the key in his door, unlocked his apartment, and walked inside. He reached out, turning on a lamp on his left. Hyungwon let go of Kihyun’s jacket sleeve and stood in the doorway. Kihyun glanced at him and then gestured toward the couch. He hesitated for a second before he entered and took a seat on the black leather couch.

“I’ll be back with the first aid,” Kihyun said.

His co-worker turned on a lamp on the side table near the couch and disappeared into a room. Hyungwon wondered why a vampire needed a first aid kit. As he pondered the thought, his eyes drifted toward the large mirror. Kihyun returned seconds later, seating near him with a small white case marked with a red cross. Hyungwon moved away, uncomfortable with the proximity.

“Okay, let’s settle this,” Kihyun said. “You don’t have to worry about me because honestly your blood stinks. And very badly.”

Hyungwon frowned and then spoke. “I stink? Like to everyone?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t understand. How do I stink?”

“All I know is your blood doesn’t smell good to me at all.”

“Maybe your nose is broken.”

Kihyun tilted his head to the side, ignoring the opened first aid kit. “Are you going to let me help you in peace or—?”

“Yes sorry, go ahead.”

Kihyun nodded, reaching into the kit for the needed supplies. Hyungwon winced when the alcohol wipe touched his wound. He had never been a fan of the alcohol wipes or the hydrogen peroxide. As a kid he often got hurt and he was all too familiar with the first aid kit.

“So,” Kihyun said, applying a cream to the wound with a q-tip. “What were you trying to do back there? Why did you come down the alley? Humans usually aren’t so heroic.”

“Oh, uhm I don’t know I just—I guess I just saw you and was worried and rushed to help,” he said. “Which is very impulsive of me. I don’t even know what I would have done. Honestly, I’m not a skilled fighter or anything.”

Kihyun nodded, screwing the cap back onto the cream. “You know, I kind of figured you disliked me, so I was surprised to see you. Everytime we talked in the hall, well, some of our conversations were a little tense. Actually, I even thought you were the one leaving me mean spirited messages in my cubicle.”

Hyungwon looked up from the gauze on his wound. “Messages?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry about it. I quickly realized it couldn’t be you.”

Hyungwon frowned. “Yes, I may have hated you for a bit, but I would never send you hateful messages. I mean you really aren’t a bad guy. Sure, I think you get a bit short tempered sometimes but yeah. You know I think I was just jealous. You arent as bad as I thought.You are kind of nice actually.”

A tiny smile formed on Kihyun’s face.

“But wait if someone is threatening you, shouldn’t you go to HR?” Hyungwon asked.

“No, I think it’s a joke. And I said they were mean spirited. Nothing serious, ” Kihyun said, putting the first aid kit to the side. “I’m not a medical professional but you should be okay. The poison on the stake is harmless to humans. I’m sorry I should have acted faster. I don’t know what happened back there. You shouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

“Wait that man was trying to poison you?” Hyungwon asked.

“Yes, it was a metal tipped stake laced with a very strong poison harmful to my kind,” he said. “Actually, in a way you did save me because he attacked you first. If he attacked me the poison would have been bad. For a lower level hunter, he has some high-level equipment.”

Hyungwon looked at him. “Do you get attacked like that often?”

“Every once in a while, but I’ve been fighting off hunters and slayers for years. No need to worry about me. I know how to protect myself.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes at the clear smirk on Kihyun’s face.

“Well, I guess I’ll head home then,” Hyungwon said.

“I’d advise you to stay. The man in the alley will wake and I’m sure he will tell his higher-level slayer companions about what happened. He thinks you are like me so it would be dangerous for you to be out right now. Though I did knock him out for a while and also altered his memory a bit. But honestly, slayers have started to figure out how to prevent memory loss. It’s better to be cautious. You should stay.”

Hyungwon frowned. “Okay, so what do I do for the future? I don’t want slayers coming after me.”

Kihyun paused, thinking.

“I’m not sure yet. But I’ll figure something out. For tonight, let’s not worry too much about it. You should get some sleep. I’m sure you are exhausted,” Kihyun said, getting up from the couch.

Hyungwon nodded, a yawn escaping from his lips. His attention drifted toward the mirror again. He stared at the intricate designs. There were red gems embedded into the frame. It was a very beautiful piece.

“Why do you have a mirror? I thought vampires can’t see their reflection.”

Kihyun glanced at the mirror. “Yes, you are right. But I was tired of not being able to see myself, so I had a coven down the street make me a special mirror. Now, I can see my reflection.”

“Coven?” Hyungwon asked. “Coven like witches and wizards?”

Kihyun chuckled.

“Yes.”

“What—they exist? What else exists that I don’t know about?” he asked.

Kihyun got up from the couch.

“Let me think about it for a minute. Ah, yes the boogie man.”

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at his co-worker. “Right, funny.”

Kihyun headed toward the doorway located near a flat screen television. “I’ll see if I can find you a change of clothes and some bedding you can use for the couch.”

Hyungwon nodded. “Thanks.”

“And just to let you know. I wasn’t joking about the boogie man. He is real.”

Hyungwon frowned at the response, eyes searching the unlit corners of the room. He pushed aside the comment. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He grabbed it and glanced at the text. Changkyun and him always made sure to text each other when they got home. He frowned, watching several texts pop up on his screen asking about his whereabouts. He glanced up from the phone just as Kihyun dropped a comforter and pillows next to him. Hyungwon lifted his phone in the air once he noticed Kihyun’s curious gaze.

“It’s Changkyun. When we get home, we make sure to text each other and so—I haven’t texted him because of what happened.”

Kihyun nodded. “You both must be close friends to do that.”

Hyungwon nodded. “We actually met each other our last year of university. I ran into him one day and we’ve been friends ever since.”

“Well, just so you know my kind has done a pretty decent job of blending into society and I don’t want to ruin that so, you’ll have to lie. Can’t have the entire company knowing what I am.”

Hyungwon crossed his arms. “Why? Are you up to no good? Do you have sinister plans in place Yoo?”

Kihyun nodded, eyes shining a startling blood red. “Of course, and the first step was inviting you here and then I’ll be able to take over the entire company and use the money to fund my nefarious schemes. If only a hero was around to save your pitiful city.”

Hyungwon looked at him. “Right, funny.”

“Anyway, here are some clothes. Lucky for you I had a roommate that is about your height.”

His eyes widened. “You ate him?”

Kihyun gave him a look. “No, he was a fellow vampire and he moved out.”

“Oh, right that makes sense.”

Kihyun took a seat nearby. “Just to let you know, not all vampires are as sinister as you think or how the movies portray. Some of us just want to live a normal life. Some of us just want to work and hang out with close friends.”

“What do the other vampires want then?” Hyungwon asked.

Kihyun shrugged. “Human blood and to terrorize the city. I try not to associate myself with them.”

“Oh, that’s nice to know.”

Kihyun got up from his couch.

“Hey, Kihyun?”

Kihyun turned to look at him halfway to his room. “Yes?”

“So, does my blood really stink?”

Kihyun looked at him. “Are you really still thinking about that?”

Hyungwon had never been told his blood was stinky. Then again Hyungwon had never met a vampire. Part of him thought they existed but his rational side usually directed him away from such thoughts. Well, his rational side usually was correct until he started to pick up on Kihyun’s strange behavior once he joined their company.

“Yeah, it’s just I’ve never been told that before. Is there something I can do about it? I don’t want to go around the city smelling bad. I mean there was a vampire out there trying to come closer to us but maybe he was just being polite and maybe he was going to tell me my blood stinks.”

“Okay, so first of all,” Kihyun said. “You smell bad to me. I can’t for certain say anything about the rest of the vampire population, but I wouldn’t worry about it. In fact, you should be relieved. Remember what I said about some vampires wanting to terrorize the city? When I feed, I put the humans to sleep. There are some vampires who don’t. And there are also some vampires who enjoy ending lives, if you understand what I mean.”

“Oh, right, but is there something I have to change? Like maybe what I eat?”

Kihyun shook his head. “Good night, Hyungwon.”

“No, really. You’re the first vampire I’ve met. I don’t want other vampires to say I stink too.”

“Go to sleep, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon frowned, arms crossed. All Kihyun had to say was what he needed to do. There was something embarrassing about have smelly blood. He frowned when he realized he wasn’t going to get any answers. He decided to brush the previous comment aside and try to get some sleep.

“Oh! I have an extra toothbrush and I can lend you toothpaste, if you want to brush your teeth. I can bring it to you.”

Hyungwon glanced at Kihyun standing in his doorway. “Sure, thanks.”

Kihyun disappeared and reappeared in front of him, holding the items. Hyungwon glanced at Kihyun, eyes wide. Only a second ago, Kihyun had been standing in his bedroom doorway. He tried his best to wrap his head around the phenomenon.

Kihyun looked at him, head tilted to the side. “What?”

Hyungwon shook his head. “Nothing.”

His co-worker handed him the items and pointed at the door for the bathroom. Hyungwon nodded and headed to the guest bathroom on the left. Vampires have the ability to move very quickly. What he just saw shouldn’t have been shocking, but he couldn’t help but be amazed.

“Have a good night, Hyungwon.”

“Night,” he said entering the guest bathroom, a small smile on his lips.

Hyungwon glanced at the bandage on his arm. He wasn’t expecting a vampire to be so kind. Actually, he was certain vampires were evil. He expected all vampires to be ruthless, manipulative monsters. Kihyun was the opposite of what he imagined. The media really didn’t do their kind justice.

He squirted a generous amount of toothpaste onto the toothbrush and placed it on the counter. A thought came to mind as he spat the water into the skin. Even if he had the ability to tell Changkyun the truth, he knew his younger friend wouldn’t believe him. His friend didn’t think vampires existed. He changed into the clothes he was given and stepped out of the room. He sent a quick text to Changkyun and then pulled the blanket over his body. A yawn escaped his lips. He was exhausted.

His phone buzzed on the side table. He picked up his cellphone and glanced at he screen, smiling. He read through the message quickly and sent a reply. He rested his head against the pillow and drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon decided it was time to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Surprise! Here is another update. I hope you like it.

Hyungwon sat down in the breakroom with Changkyun bright and early the next morning. He set his steaming warm coffee on the surface of the table. When he arrived at work a few minutes ago, Changkyun rushed to his cubicle, eyes filled with concern. He asked his friend to head with him to the break area so they could talk. He rambled off a made-up story about a surprise visit from Hyunwoo to explain the reason for his late text messages.

He didn’t realize his simple text messages to Changkyun last night weren’t enough to ease his worries. He frowned. Even as he sat with Changkyun he could tell his friend was still troubled. His heart ached. He wished he didn’t have to tell a made- up story in the first place, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Changkyun sighed.

“Okay, I was just worried. I’m glad you are okay,” he said. “I don’t know why but even after we texted briefly last night, I couldn’t get rid of my anxiety.”

Hyungwon curled his fingers around the warm Styrofoam cup. “I know I’m sorry. But I’m fine and I’ll promise to text you quicker next time.”

“Thanks, hyung. And sorry I freaked out. I’m glad Hyunwoo hyung surprised you with a visit.”

“Yeah, I had fun. Now, come on. Let’s get back to work.”

Changkyun nodded and then followed him to their cubicles. Once they took a seat in their chairs, Hyungwon glanced at Changkyun. His friend still seemed unsettled. He frowned, wishing he knew how to help his friend. An idea came to mind. Hyungwon reached for a pencil and ripped a piece from a sheet of paper. He drew a quick little image and then turned his chair to face his friend.

“Kyunnie.”

Changkyun glanced at him. “Hyung?”

Hyungwon walked over and placed a small drawing on his desk. “Here is a drawing of a happy turtle.”

Changkyun glanced at the tiny drawing and then up at him.

“You are so sappy, hyung.”

Hyungwon flushed. “What? No! I’m not.”

“Okay, so then you don’t remember drawing a turtle for me while we were in university. I remember you doing this. You drew the turtle and placed it right on my opened textbook.”

Hyungwon smiled. He remembered the moment clearly. I.M had been worrying about their exam and was having some family issues at the same time. He had been so stressed. Hyungwon came up with the idea to draw him a turtle. It was a random thing not that well drawn, but it put a smile on Changkyun’s face.

“Perhaps, I remember.”

“Thank you, hyung. But really, I’m fine. I was just a little worried.”

“Okay. And I’m sorry again.”

“It’s okay, hyung.”

Hyungwon walked back to his cubicle, a tiny frown on his lips. His eyes drifted toward Changkyun. His younger friend hadn’t stopped looking at the drawing. After a second more of glancing at the image, his friend finally pulled his gaze away and focused on his computer screen. Hyungwon’s frowned deepened. He felt bad about lying to his friend, but he promised Kihyun he wouldn’t tell anyone. He turned around in his chair and focused on the task at hand.

* * *

The sound of chatter and utensils clinking against plates and or bowls filled the air. Hyungwon had been looking forward to a break from work. He couldn’t stop thinking about the events that transpired last night. When he woke up bright and early, he had been confused by his surroundings. He realized he hadn’t imagined anything. Kihyun was really a vampire. He had really spent the night at a vampire’s home.

“Hyung, are you okay? You didn’t answer my question.”

Hyungwon turned his attention to his friend, pulling himself away from his thoughts.

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. What was the question?”’

“I asked if you wanted to see a movie this Friday. The new one we talked about is out now.”

“Sure, yeah,” Hyungwon said, eyes drifting away from his friend and to his co-worker entering the cafeteria.

Hyungwon and Kihyun made eye contact and then broke it seconds later. It was strange. Hyungwon didn’t know what to do next. The strange shared experienced they had wouldn’t leave his head. Despite what happened recently, Kihyun seemed unbothered. His co-worker took a seat at his usual spot. Hyungwon wished he could return to normal after what he witnessed but he felt there was something more that needed to be done.

Hyungwon placed his palms against the cool surface of the cafeteria table as he got up from his seat. Changkyun tilted his head, warm brown eyes staring at him. He gave his friend a tiny grin in return and walked away from their table. Maybe he needed to take action while he still had the courage.

Hyungwon stopped in front of Kihyun’s table. “Hey.”

Kihyun looked up from his book, confusion shining from his eyes. “Yes?”

“How are you?”

Kihyun closed his book, sitting it down next to him on the table. “I’m good.”

Hyungwon stood unable to speak. He didn’t know what he intended to do when he walked over to Kihyun’s table. Actually, he knew what he weas trying to do but part of him wanted to abandon his mini mission. Maybe he wasn’t ready to break from his normal routine of complaining about Kihyun’s existence. He bit the inside of his cheek, nervousness building from within. Kihyun crossed his arms over his chest and stared. Hyungwon really should have thought his plan through.

“Do you want to sit with us?” Hyungwon asked.

Hyungwon hoped he didn’t look as ridiculous as he felt asking the question. He knew he sounded like a hesitant child, but he didn’t know the best way to approach the situation. He stood in silence awaiting the answer.

Kihyun reclined in his chair. “I don’t think that is a good idea.”

Hyungwon frowned at the rejection and then noticed Kihyun was no longer looking at him. He followed Kihyun’s line of vision and discovered an expression of obvious annoyance on Changkyun’s face. He looked back at Kihyun, confused. From his perspective, it looked like the two were glaring at each other. He must have missed something important, but he decided to ignore it.

“I’m sure Changkyun wouldn’t mind,” Hyungwon said.

Kihyun sighed. “I don’t think you know your friend well enough.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Yes, I’ll join you.”

Hyungwon smiled. He didn’t know why Kihyun sitting with them was so important to him, but he was glad he accepted the invite. It was time for Hyungwon to move forward and stop harboring so much anger towards his co-worker. Last night Kihyun had been kind to him. His co-worker wasn’t as bad as he initially thought.

“Hey, Kyun. Kihyun is sitting with us today,” Hyungwon said, reclaiming his seat.

“Oh,” Changkyun said. “That’s interesting. Okay.”

Kihyun took a seat next to him and returned his focus to the thick novel in his hands. Hyungwon sighed. He guessed the vampire wasn’t a talkative one. Hyungwon understood him. He usually wasn’t a chatterbox himself when faced with new people.

“Oh? What’s this?”

Hyungwon looked up from his meal and spotted Minhyuk. He rolled his eyes not interested in the usual chatter from his friend. Minhyuk sat near Changkyun, eyes twinkling. Hyungwon didn’t like the look in his friend’s eyes.

“Is this a plot twist in a very riveting tale of rivalry? Shall I label this story as enemies to friends?” Minhyuk asked.

“Min, please don’t embarrass me,” Hyungwon said, shaking his head.

“What? You’ve been glaring at Kihyun for weeks. I’m just curious why he is suddenly sitting here. Unless Changkyun invited him? I guess his was getting tired of you grumbling. I would have done the same thing. I mean you might as well just be friends with Kihyun at this point. The rivalry was one-sided anyway.”

Changkyun narrowed his eyes. “No, I didn’t invite him that was Hyungwon.”

“Oh, well the more the merrier. Where is Hoseok? I didn’t see him anywhere in the cafeteria.”

Hyungwon sighed, glancing at Kihyun. His co-worker hadn’t lifted his eyes from the book since he took a seat.

“Hey, everyone.”

Hyungwon looked at Hoseok, a warm smile on his lips. Hoseok took a seat on the other side of him, placing his tray on the table. He greeted his hyung warmly. Hoseok was such a kind soul. He was the sweetest employee Hyungwon had ever met. His older co-worker started a whole month before Kihyun arrived. He had been kind and gentle. He even showed up to his first day with a large batch of cupcakes for their floor. He still remembered the sweet taste of buttercream frosting and vanilla cake. Hyungwon was grateful for his overflowing kindness. The older employee was always there with a smile and ready to listen to all his complaints when no one else was available.

“I’m bringing some cookies next month. Any preferences?” Hoseok asked.

Hyungwon grinned, excited. Every month Hoseok brought cookies to the breakroom. Every month he delivered different cookies. Often, he wondered how anyone had time to make such a large amount, of cookies but he didn’t question it too much. There was no need to question free cookies. He suggested a cookie he wanted to try and then watched as Minhyuk and Changkyun argued about the cookies they wanted.

After a second of watching, he turned toward Kihyun. Kihyun frowned, looking up from his book.

“I wanted to let you know, your secret is safe with me,” Hyungwon whispered. “In case you were worried about that.”

Kihyun’s eyes widened. “Why would you say that here? People could be listening.”

Hyungwon frowned, glancing around the table. No one seemed to have heard him, so he didn’t understand the issue. Plus, he hadn’t revealed the secret, so no one knew what he was hiding. He guessed Kihyun was nervous about letting someone know about his vampire nature.

“Oh, by the way, what is actually in the thermos?”

Kihyun sighed.

“Soup.”

Hyungwon nodded. “Right. Of course, soup. What else would it be besides soup.”

Kihyun chuckled, shaking his head as he returned to his book. Hyungwon grinned. He turned away from Kihyun, focusing his attention on the rest of his friends. His eyes landed on Changkyun. His younger friend shook his head, arms crossed. Hyungwon frowned.

“Everything okay, Changkyun?” he asked, worried by his behavior.

Changkyun uncrossed his arms giving him a bright smile as a response.

“Yes, everything is alright, hyung,” he said. “I’m looking forward to the movie this Friday.”

“Same especially because you’ll pay for your hyung, right?” Hyungwon asked.

Changkyun’s eyes widened. “What? No! I’m not going to pay for you. You should pay for me.”

Hyungwon chuckled as Changkyun started to whine about it.

“I’m kidding, hyung will pay this time. But you’ll pay for hyung the next time.”

Changkyun nodded enthusiastically, a sweet smile on his lips. Hyungwon grinned. He was lucky to have such a kind friend like Changkyun. He returned his attention to his meal and started to eat again. He was looking forward to the movie as well. His eyes drifted toward Kihyun and spotted a tiny smile on his lips as he read. He knew his conversations with Changkyun probably seemed funny to the vampire. He reached out and grabbed the book from his co-worker’s hands. A pair of red eyes glared at him. He froze and then relaxed when Kihyun’s eyes went back to a warm brown.

“And what is it now Chae?”

Hyungwon shrugged. “We don’t have too much time left in our lunch break. I love reading too but—maybe you should add to the conversation.”

Kihyun glanced at his friends. “You mean the conversation about aliens?”

Hyungwon listened to the new topic and laughed. He guessed Changkyun was back on his ‘aliens are out there’ agenda.

“Yes, please what are your thoughts about aliens, Kihyun,” Hyungwon asked out loud.

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Can I have my book back?”

“Yes, after you share with the table.”

Minhyuk looked at them. “Please tell me you don’t believe in them, Kihyun. Because you shouldn’t. Changkyun obviously doesn’t know how weird he sounds and I’m trying to help him but it’s a lost cause.”

Changkyun squawked, resembling a disgruntled bird. Hyungwon cackled at the odd sound. He almost forgot his best friend made odd sounds from time to time. He noticed the shock on Kihyun’s face and laughed harder.

“I don’t know, maybe they are real,” Hoseok said.

“What? Not, you too,” Minhyuk said.

Changkyun gave Hoseok the sweetest smile. “Thank you for believing in me, hyung.”

Hyungwon shook his head, a tiny smile on his lips.

“I think vampires are more likely to exist than aliens,” Kihyun said.

Hyungwon’s eyes widened.

“What?” Minhyuk asked. “I can’t believe you think vampires are real. You know? Hyungwon believes they are real too.”

Hyungwon glanced at his co-worker. When they made eye contact, Kihyun smirked. Hyungwon rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the conversation. He noticed Changkyun frowning again. There was something going on that his friend was trying his best to hide from him. He would have to investigate after lunch. But in the meantime, he decided to ignore it and focus on eating.

* * *

After lunch they returned to their respective cubicles. Hoseok insisted he wanted to take the stairs. Minhyuk followed Hoseok, challenging him to a race. Hyungwon wasn’t interested in such unnecessary exercise at work so he declined the challenge. Instead he entered the elevator with Changkyun and Kihyun. There was no reason to take the stairs when there was a perfectly working elevator with pleasant music playing inside.

On his way back to his cubicle, Hyungwon couldn’t help but think about the strange thing that happened a few minutes ago. The elevator ride had been quiet up until the doors opened. On his way out of the elevator, he thought he heard Changkyun hiss at Kihyun. As he continued to ponder about the moment, he wondered if he had imagined the entire scene. Perhaps, he was still recovering from the shock of being attacked by a slayer and discovering his co-worker was a vampire.

Hyungwon pulled out his chair and took a seat at his desk. He brought up the notes he took for their newest project. They came up with a couple of ideas last night about the rebranding ad for the company Refresh. But he still wanted to brainstorm more ways to structure the ad.

“Hey, hyung.”

Hyungwon looked up from his computer at Changkyun. “Yes?”

“This may be an odd request but—maybe let’s not invite strangers to our table.”

“Strangers?” Hyungwon asked. “You mean Kihyun? But—you said it was okay for him to sit with us. I wasn’t imagining things but maybe I was right. You didn’t look happy at lunch today at all.”

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders. “I—it’s fine. I was just concerned and—well I thought you hated him, but it looks like things have changed.”

Hyungwon picked up on the change in Changkyun’s wording. “No, I mean after we met to discuss ideas for the ad, I can’t say I have a problem with him or anything. He seems like a good guy.”

“Oh, I see. Well, then never mind. Ignore me. We still have that meeting for the ad, tonight right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, then I’ll get to work.”

Hyungwon nodded. Changkyun returned to his cubicle. He eyed the other for a second, confused by his behavior. Changkyun was usually a friendly guy. But it seemed like he was being the exact opposite. He knew he had to investigate more later. A sigh left his lips as he turned toward his computer. In the next few days, they would be done with their smaller tasks and could focus more on the ad for Refresh. He couldn’t wait to transition to a new project.

As he clicked away on the computer keyboard, his mind wandered back to the elevator incident right after lunch. He could have sworn he saw Changkyun’s eyes glow a bright red. He paused to think about it further but then shook his head. It must have been all in his head. He focused his attention on his computer screen. Yes, it was just his imagination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update. I'm curious to know what you all think. If you could leave a comment with your thoughts that would be very much appreciated. 
> 
> Also, I want to thank those who are reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon wasn't expecting this to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is another update! I'm super excited to share with you all!

Hyungwon said goodbye to his mother and pressed the end call button on his cellphone. He reclined in his chair, a large smile on his lips. His mother called to tell him about the choreography Hyunwoo had done for a new group. It was always nice to hear her talk about Hyunwoo’s work.

VisionIt Entertainment’s newest group just dropped a teaser and Hyungwon was looking forward to watching it when he got home. Hyunwoo was one of the senior choreographers at VisionIt and as a result, 80% of his choreography often appeared in the final product. He was so proud of his hyung.

Hyungwon waved at a few co-workers passing by. He grinned when they waved back. It was nice working at a place with friendly co-workers. Although the first few weeks at Idea Wave weren’t the best, the kind co-workers he met improved his experience. It was nice to work in a friendly environment.

A mystical tune caught his attention. He turned toward his cellphone sitting on the surface of his cluttered desk. He picked up his phone and read the text. He smiled. Changkyun sent him a text apologizing for not accompanying him to the new chicken place. He sent a reply, promising his younger friend that it was okay. Hyungwon understood they didn’t have to hang out all the time. Plus, he realized he wanted to head straight home instead of eating out.

The sound of another text filled the atmosphere as Hyungwon gathered his belongings. Once he had everything, he started walking toward the elevators. He reached in his pocket for his phone and began to read the text. Once he reached the elevator lobby, he sent a quick reply. He assured his younger friend that he wouldn’t be heading to the chicken place anymore. Changkyun was against him being out super late and would always remind him to go home at a reasonable time. He often wondered who was the real hyung in their relationship.

He stepped in the elevator, pressing the button for the ground floor. He watched the numbers decrease as he glanced at his emails on his cellular device. He couldn’t wait to get home. The elevator doors slid open and he exited, saying goodbye to the security guard on duty. He walked out into the chilly night, stuffing his hands into his pocket. Ever since the incident that happened several nights ago, he made sure to stay vigilant. Luckily, no strange characters have targeted him.

Hyungwon walked past the familiar alleyway and then stopped. He closed his eyes for a brief second, nibbling on his bottom lip. He turned around and then headed down the alley, ignoring the stench of expired milk and other food items. He hid behind a dumpster located on his right and stuck his head out to see what was happening.

Several feet away his friend Changkyun stood in front of Kihyun. He knew he probably should have kept walking, but he couldn’t help it. The conversation unfolding within the alley didn’t sound friendly. Actually, the conversation seemed to be more hostile in nature.

“What part of stay away didn’t seem clear, Yoo?”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened at the anger dripping from Changkyun’s voice. He had gotten into arguments with Changkyun before, but they were never truly intense. The conversation happening in the alley was a new kind of Changkyun, an angrier Changkyun. He wondered what happened.

“I’ve told you on multiple occasions I have no evil intentions. And by the way, I’m older than you. Shouldn’t you address me properly?”

“Just stay away from Hyungwon. I’ve been protecting him all these years and I’m not about to let someone like you get any closer.”

A wave of confusion washed over him. Changkyun had been protecting him for years? He didn’t understand. Maybe he misheard what had just been said. Hyungwon didn’t remember being in any kind of danger. What could his younger friend possibly be protecting him from?

Kihyun sighed heavily.

“That’s very noble of you but you don’t have to protect him from me. Now, if you excuse me, I’ll be heading home.”

Changkyun grabbed Kihyun’s wrist. His warm brown eyes switched to a startling blood red. Hyungwon’s heart froze. His best friend’s eyes were red. Why was his friend’s eyes so red?

“This conversation isn’t over yet, Yoo,” Changkyun said, eyes narrowed. “I’ve been in this same position several times before and I’m not about to let my guard down. Don’t test my patience. Just listen to my warning carefully.”

“What are you exactly?” Kihyun asked, voice filled with amusement. “At first, I thought a hunter, perhaps a slayer but then again your eyes are red. Maybe my suspicions about you were correct. Does Hyungwon know?”

“Don’t you dare tell him anything.”

Kihyun chuckled.

“I don’t know I might let something slip at work tomorrow.”

Changkyun hissed, fangs emerging from his gums. Kihyun narrowed his own blood red eyes. Hyungwon stood up from behind the dumpster, a loud curse leaving his lips. He covered his mouth, realizing he had revealed his hiding spot. Changkyun and Kihyun glanced at him.

Hyungwon removed his hands from his mouth and took a large step back. “So, this seems like a private conversation. I’ll just—go?”

Kihyun sighed, running a hand down his face.

“Never a dull moment anymore. Well, that’s fine. Come on, let’s go everyone.”

Hyungwon eyed him confused. “Go where?”

“We all need to talk,” Kihyun said.

Changkyun moved closer to Hyungwon, trying his best to shield him with his shorter frame. “We aren’t going anywhere with you.”

Kihyun groaned.

“Why are you so dramatic? Let’s just go talk. I don’t have all night. I’m already missing my favorite drama.”

Hyungwon snickered and then stopped when he noticed no one laughing with him. He coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Kihyun stared at him for several seconds before he gestured for them to follow him. Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders and started to walk out of the alley. Changkyun grabbed his right arm, shaking his head.

“Don’t.”

Hyungwon sighed.

“It’s fine, Kyunnie,” he said. “Let’s go see what he has to say.”

Changkyun frowned but then nodded in agreement. He released Hyungwon’s arm. Hyungwon gave him a reassuring smile and then headed out of the alley. Changkyun followed closely behind. He didn’t know what to expect but he was still curious. There was a lot he needed to know, and he hoped his questions would be answered.

* * *

Hyungwon sat beside Changkyun in the red booth of a 24- hour restaurant that specialized in different chicken dishes. They were seated further back in the restaurant, so they had more privacy. Hyungwon stared at his untouched plate and then looked at Changkyun who was currently glaring at Kihyun. A sigh left his lips as he rested his back against the soft cushion of the booth.

Hyungwon turned toward Changkyun. “So, you are a vampire. And you’ve been one all this time?”

Changkyun gave him a sheepish grin.

“Yes.”

Hyungwon nodded. “Okay, no that’s cool. Interesting. Anything else I need to know about? Should I watch out for UFOs now? Because suddenly nothing makes sense anymore.”

Kihyun snorted.

“Don’t worry aliens aren’t real.”

Changkyun looked at him. “I’m so sorry, hyung that I’ve kept this from you. I really wanted to tell you.”

Hyungwon glanced at his best friend. He was hurt that he hadn’t be told the truth. At the same time, he realized there must have been a reason for it. He pushed his hurt aside and focused on the present moment.

“That’s alright, Kyun. I mean it isn’t 100% okay but I’m sure you have your reasons,” Hyungwon said.

Changkyun nodded. “I do, I’m sorry again.”

Hyungwon turned his attention to Kihyun. “So, Kihyun. Why have you called us here?”

“Ask your friend,” Kihyun said, eyes on Changkyun. “He seems to think I’m out for your blood. I’ve explained to him many times why that isn’t the case, but he won’t listen.”

Hyungwon was shocked by the news. He had the impression Changkyun and Kihyun didn’t talk to each other. He spent a good portion of his time working with his friend. Their cubicles were located near each other. He wondered when Changkyun had conversations with Kihyun. Yes, they all started to share a table during their lunch break, but his friend spent most of the time ignoring Kihyun.

“I guess I’ll explain,” Changkyun said. “ Well, when Kihyun first joined the company, I knew he was a vampire. That isn’t usually a problem for me. I mean Hoseok from accounting is one too and he is harmless, so I figured Kihyun was the same but—"

“Wait! Hold on a second, Hoseok? Hoseok who brings homemade cookies for the break room every month Hoseok is a vampire?”

Changkyun nodded.

“Interesting. Who else? Becky from HR?”

Kihyun chuckled.

“I’m sorry, Hyung. I couldn’t tell you about me or anyone else. Our kind is trying to live peacefully and the only way to do that is blend in. We tried revealing ourselves it didn’t work out so well so most of us just pretend to be human.”

Hyungwon imagined humans wouldn’t be too thrilled to know they were living alongside vampires. He could understand their fear. When he first realized vampires were real, he was frightened. But after Kihyun took care of his wound, he became less scared. Also, Changkyun has been his best friend for years. There was no reason for him to be afraid of him. His vampire nature didn’t worry him at all.

“Really, it’s okay, Kyunnie. I understand. Oh! Important question for you,” he said. “Does my blood stink?”

Kihyun let an exasperated groan leave his lips.

“Because Kihyun said it does. And I really want to know if he is right.”

Changkyun shook his head. “No. I mean that’s why I’ve had to protect you over the years. For some odd reason your blood attracts so many unsavory creatures.”

“Oh, that’s nice. I have super blood that’s good to know. You said creatures, so like not just vampires.”

Changkyun didn’t respond.

“That’s also comforting, the silence.”

Changkyun smiled.

“Don’t worry hyung. I’ve got you covered. You don’t have to worry while I’m around.”

Hyungwon smiled. “Thank you. But Kyun, I promise you Kihyun is not anyone to be worried about. I stayed the night at his place, and he didn’t attack me. I mean I was almost staked by a slayer but I came out of that with barely a scratch so really all is well.”

Changkyun eyes widened. “You stayed the night at a vampire’s place? And what is this about a slayer?”

Kihyun shook his head. “To be fair he wandered down the alley. He got involved.”

“Yes, I may have gotten involved when I shouldn’t have but I was really worried. I thought Kihyun was about to be mugged or something. And wait I’ve stayed the night at your place several times, Kyun. You were a vampire then too.”

Changkyun nodded .”But I’m a good person. Kihyun is questionable.”

“His blood stinks,” Kihyun said. “If I wanted his blood, I would have already had it by now. Just a few musical notes from me is all it takes. Quick and painless.”

Hyungwon looked at him. “You lure people in with your voice? And stop reminding me my blood stinks when you won’t tell me how to fix it.”

“Yes, I’d sing for you but that’s probably not a good idea.”

Hyungwon was amazed by all the new information he was hearing. A small smile formed on his lips as he thought about Changkyun’s words. It was nice to know someone had been looking out for him all these years. He threw an arm around Changkyun’s shoulder and drew him into a side hug. His friend struggled to escape his embrace.

“Thank you, Kyunnie for protecting me. My hero.”

“Hyung, stop.”

Hyungwon let go, chuckling. “Well, I better eat before my food gets cold. Feel free to discuss vampire things. Don’t mind me.”

“Vampire things?” Kihyun asked, a single brow raised.

“Yeah, you know like sleeping in coffins and garlic allergies,” he said. “Spooky houses by the lake.”

Changkyun laughed.

“Hyung, vampires don’t sleep in coffins. And garlic is actually really good. Being allergic isn’t a vampire thing.”

“Well, I’m glad I know the truth.”

Hyungwon smiled and then focused on his meal. It was strange sitting with vampires but at the same it was also nice. The more he talked with Kihyun the less he started to see him as an enemy. And it was clear Changkyun was letting his defenses down as well.

“We should invite Hoseok next time,” Hyungwon said. “It’ll be a little vampire club well except for me, I’m human.”

“I could change that if you feel left out,” Kihyun said.

Hyungwon glanced at the other vampire. Kihyun flashed his razor-sharp fangs at him. Hyungwon chuckled, rubbing at his neck. He avoided the amused look in Kihyun’s eyes and focused on his meal.

“Oh, no thanks. I prefer my human life thank you. I’d make a terrible vampire anyway.”

“I could always teach you its not that hard to learn,” Kihyun said.

Hyungwon glanced at the tiny grin on the other’s lips. “You aren’t funny.”

Kihyun cackled.

Changkyun glanced at Kihyun. “I guess Kihyun passes the vibe check.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Kihyun said, sarcasm dripping from his lips. “I’d hate to fail your test.”

Changkyun looked at him. “Hey, I’ve had to deal with a lot of stuff over the years. You can’t blame me for being cautious. Wonnie hyung is like a brother to me. I care about him a lot and once I started to notice things were getting more dangerous for him, I knew I had to step in and protect him.”

Hyungwon frowned. “Hey, don’t make me out to sound so weak. I’m pretty sure I could fight off a vampire if I need to.”

Changkyun gave him a fond smile in return. “Of course, hyung.”

“He thinks you are weak,” Kihyun said, amused.

Hyungwon pouted, pushing his empty plate aside. “I promise you both I have hidden skills you don’t know about.”

Both vampires nodded but he knew they didn’t believe him. Hyungwon couldn’t blame them. He knew for a fact he had no chance when it come to defending himself from blood thirsty vampires. He began to think he needed to learn how to defend himself against vampires and other creatures.

“Wait a second,” Hyungwon said, turning to look at Changkyun. “If you didn’t trust Kihyun this entire time, then why were you sticking up for him so much? You always had something to say about him. It seemed like you two were secretly best friends and didn’t tell me or something.”

Kihyun glanced at Changkyun. “Interesting.”

Changkyun shrugged. “It was an act.”

Hyungwon glanced at him. “An act?”

Changkyun nodded. “I figured if I pretended to accept Kihyun it would have the opposite effect. Because even though Kihyun seemed harmless I still wasn’t too sure about him. So, I preferred it if you went on hating him. Unfortunately, one day you invited him to sit with us and that set off several warning bells in my head.”

“I don’t get it. Why were you so worried? At lunch Kihyun wasn’t even doing anything problematic.”

“Because there was a time when the same thing happened. A co-worker who seemed harmless started to hang out with us . Turned out it was all a lie and he just wanted your blood. As soon as I figured that out, I made sure he had no way to communicate with you again.”

Hyungwon nodded. “I see—who was it?”

Changkyun sighed.

“Kevin.”

“Kev? The same Kev we worked with on that one candy ad? He was a vampire?”

Changkyun nodded. “And once I figured him out, he changed right before my eyes. It was difficult but with Jooheon’s help I was able to send him as far away from you as possible. A made-up story to HR may have helped.”

“Is that why Kev mysteriously left the company?”

Changkyun nodded. “He didn’t take my first warning seriously, so I had to make myself clear.”

“Wow, I’m glad I passed your test then,” Kihyun said, reclining in his chair.

“Kyun,” Hyungwon said, brows furrowed. “I—you don’t have to do all this. It sounds like you’ve had nothing but a stressful time since you’ve met me. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything. I feel bad you felt obligated to protect me. Maybe I’ll just find a way to protect myself. It shouldn’t be difficult to be more knowledgeable.”

Changkyun shook his head. “No, I don’t mind. Besides, Jooheon was in the same situation with his friend once and unfortunately creature killed him. Joo fell apart when it happened it—it was hard to see. It’s been years but he still can’t get past what happened. And I can’t imagine the same happening to you, hyung. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”

Hyungwon glanced at the warm brown eyes staring back at him. It was hard to believe his sweet friend was a vampire. It was even more shocking to know he had been keeping unsavory characters away from him for so long. He began to understand why some days Changkyun seemed more stressed than others. His younger friend had been working behind the scenes to keep him out of harm’s way.

“Thank you Kyunnie,” Hyungwon said wrapping his arm around his friend’s shoulders. “I’m—I don’t know what to say. Thank you for being there for me.”

“It’s so interesting,” Kihyun said. “In all my years I’ve never seen a genuine friendship between a vampire and a human. All the “relationships” I’ve seen had conditions in place. It was very ‘do this for me’ and ‘l’ll do this for you’. I never really believed in friendships between humans and vampires.”

Hyungwon glanced at him. “I’m guessing you’ve only had vampire friends then?”

“I used but now not so much,” Kihyun said. “There aren’t too many of us roaming the earth. And we are so worried about concealing our identity even hanging with each other in the open can be dangerous. So, the only options are befriending a human maybe another creature or being alone.”

“That’s sad,” Hyungwon said.

Kihyun nodded. “Yeah well I’ve lived for so long, so I’ve gotten quite used to it.”

Hyungwon couldn’t imagine having to choose solitude over good friends. Yes, he liked his time alone and Changkyun was the same way, but they also liked hanging out together. He wondered who Kihyun had in his life. Vampires lived for such a long time. It couldn’t be easy spending eternity without at least one good friend.

“But let’s not dwell on my vampire life,” Kihyun said. “It seems like we’ve come to a better understanding. I’m glad Changkyun no longer considers me a threat. These past few days of you glaring at me and hissing have been a bit much.”

Hyungwon snickered. “So, I wasn’t imagining things. I did hear hissing.”

Kihyun nodded, arms crossed. “Yes, he decided to play the role of a guard dog. I thought he would start barking and then bite me at one point. But now I don’t have to worry about death glares from either of you. It’s a good feeling. Not to say I felt threatened because I didn’t. It was just too tiring is all.”

Changkyun pouted. “Hey, I can be very threatening. I’ve been doing it for years.”

“Well I wasn’t threatened at all, just merely inconvenienced.”

Changkyun snorted. “Okay, whatever you say.”

Hyungwon laughed, enjoying their conversation. He glanced at his cellphone, shocked by the time. It was nearly 1 a.m. He needed to get home if he wanted to wake up in the morning with ease. His companions didn’t seem fazed by the time after he told them. But of course, they wouldn’t be worried vampires loved the night. Or at least, he thought they did. There was still so much he needed to learn to be able to differentiate fact from fiction.

“Well, I have to get home and get some sleep. I’m not a creature of the night like you both.”

“I’ll walk you to the subway, hyung,” Changkyun said.

Hyungwon shook his head. “You’ve never walked me to the subway before and really there is no need to start because I’ll be fine.”

Changkyun shook his head, glancing out the window. “I would feel better if I walked you to the subway.”

“What?” Hyungwon asked, looking through the same window. “Did you see a spooky?”

Kihyun snorted.

“A spooky?”

He nodded. “You know? A vampire, ghoul, goblin, whatever goes bump in the night. A spooky, a spook.”

“No, I didn’t see a spooky,” Changkyun said. “I just know the kind of individuals that frequent this area.”

Hyungwon frowned, noticing how Changkyun and Kihyun share a knowing look. He wondered if it had to do with the problematic vampires Kihyun was talking to him about a couple nights ago. A sigh left his lips. He decided not to make things harder for his friend and accepted the offer. After he finished eating, they exited the restaurant. Surprisingly, Kihyun accompanied them to the subway. He told them he had nothing better to do and didn’t mind. Hyungwon suspected there was another reason but decided not to mention it.

At the bottom of the subway steps, Changkyun turned to him. Hyungwon watched red eyes turned to warm brown. It would take time getting used to the change in eye color. He wondered if the eye color change was something that happened often, and he just missed it in the past.

“Have a good night Wonnie, hyung,” Changkyun said. “Text me when you get back, okay?”

Hyungwon’s heart warmed at the concern shining from Changkyun’s eyes. “Of course, text me as well. And—I guess you can text me too Kihyun.”

Kihyun eyed him, head tilted to the side. “How do you expect me to do that without your number?”

Hyungwon shrugged and then gave both vampires a wave goodbye before swiping his card and entering the turnstile. He laughed as he walked further away from the vampires. As he took a seat, he couldn’t help but chuckle some more. The confusion on Kihyun’s face had been so entertaining. He sent a text to Changkyun telling him he could give his number to the other vampire.

As the subway moved away from the station, he couldn’t help but remember what happened. He began to wonder if his other co-workers were secretly creatures of the night as well. He pushed the thought aside. He hoped that wasn’t the case. There were only so many discoveries he could handle in a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm curious to know what you thought about it. Was it what you were expecting? 
> 
> Also, you may have noticed the number of chapters changed. There is actually one more chapter.
> 
> Thanks again to those reading, leaving comments and kudos. You all are the best!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon couldn't help but bit a little worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone here is a new update. I'm super excited to share this chapter with you!

A yawn escaped Hyungwon’s lips as he typed. Yesterday he finished up some of his smaller work projects. It was time to fully focus on the larger project for Refresh. He was looking forward to helping the company launch a new ad for their energy drink. He yawned. If only he could stop yawning so much, then he would be able to stay focused on his work.

Hyungwon pushed his chair back and got up. “I’m going to get some coffee.”

Changkyun nodded, getting up from his seat. “I don’t mind a coffee break. I’ve been staring at the screen too long. I need a change of scenery.”

They traveled to the break room in silence more focused on their destination. Once inside the large break room, Hyungwon went straight to the single serve coffee machine. A long time ago they used to have a more traditional coffee machine that gurgled and spat as it made coffee in a pot. He preferred the new single serve option. Hyungwon didn’t have to concern himself with refilling the pot every time he finished the coffee.

“Hyungwon! Changkyun!”

Hyungwon turned around a cup of coffee in his right hand and a large smile on his lips. There standing in the doorway was Hoseok carrying a large Tupperware of freshly baked cookies. His smile widened at the sight of the treats. Hoseok’s monthly cookie donation to the company was always well received by everyone on their floor. It was hard to believe it was already the beginning of a new month.

Hoseok set the Tupperware on the counter by the coffee machine and then turned to them. “How are you both today?”

“Good,” Changkyun said.

“Same, just working on the Refresh ad,” Hyungwon said.

“Oh, I heard about it,” Hoseok said, leaning against the counter. “Has it been going well?”

“Pretty well,” Changkyun said.

“That’s great!” Hoseok said. “Well, I better get to work. I’m running a little late today. Have a nice afternoon.”

Hoseok disappeared from the breakroom just as Kihyun walked in. Hyungwon greeted his co-worker with a small wave. He no longer felt the urge to glare at his co-worker when he walked past which was a good sign. It was nice to get rid of the jealously that had been growing within him like a stubborn weed.

“You know? I wonder if Hoseok hyung would like to join our vampire club?” Hyungwon asked. “I mean we haven’t had an official meeting yet but maybe we should soon.”

Kihyun’s eyes widened. He glanced around the room and then relaxed when he noticed it was empty. Hyungwon chuckled. On his right, Changkyun shook his head.

“Could you please not mention that here? I’m trying my best to blend in with everyone else,” Kihyun said. “And what do you mean our club? You aren’t even one of us.”

Hyungwon nodded. “Yes, but I came up with it so naturally as the founder I should be able to attend.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Kihyun said. “Also, you need to be careful. Hanging around so many of us could actually be bad for you. I know it’s been quiet since the incident in the alley, but that doesn’t mean everything is okay. I still haven’t found a solution for your problem. Remember that man in the alley thought you were like my kind and that’s not good.”

“Oh? You mean that slayer that we encountered days ago? Honestly, it’s fine. They haven’t done anything yet, and I can’t imagine they will later. Don’t they have packed schedules of hunting and slaying? Besides, I’m not one of you and I’m sure they’ll quickly realize that even if we meet again.”

“Yes, perhaps, or they may think they have excellent bait for next time,” Kihyun said, arms crossed.

“Bait?”

“As in the best way to get to a vampire is to take the human they hang around,” Kihyun said. “ It is better they don’t get any ideas.”

Changkyun nodded. “Kihyun is right, hyung.”

Hyungwon looked at Changkyun. “Wait? Does that mean you want to stop hanging out with me?”

Changkyun shook his head. “No, hyung. We are practically brothers. I would never stop hanging out with you. I just think Kihyun hyung may have a point.”

Hyungwon nodded. Perhaps less public hang outs with Changkyun would be best. Maybe they could still hang out at his apartment. He pouted, deep in thought. Changkyun nudged him, eyes twinkling.

“Hyung, don’t think too hard about it,” Changkyun said. “We’ll figure something out. All that matters is that you stay safe.”

“Thank you,” he said. “But don’t think that means you can rush into danger. I care about you as well. Promise me you won’t do anything drastic if something in the future comes up.”

Changkyun nodded. “Of course, hyung, I’ll be careful.”

“Oh? And no one cares about me?”

Hyungwon glanced at Kihyun. The other vampire pouted. He didn’t know how to react to the facial expression because he was still getting used to his co-worker. Things had changed and he no longer saw Kihyun as an enemy, but he didn’t think they were friends just yet. They exchanged numbers but only talked about work.

Hyungwon was still uncertain about the best way to approach Kihyun after hating him for so long. Hyungwon noticed the pout hadn’t left Kihyun’s face yet. After a second, Hyungwon reached out and gave the other vampire a friendly pat on the back not sure how else to respond. Kihyun chuckled. He grinned. The once awkward atmosphere disintegrated around them.

“Actually, just so you know there is a second test you must take before being invited into the inner circle, Kiki,” Hyungwon said, amused. “To join our inner circle, you have to pass that test and you are in.”

Kihyun raised a single brow. “Sounds, tiring. Let’s just continue to be acquaintances. Oh, and by the way don’t call me Kiki.”

Hyungwon crossed his arms. “Okay that’s fine. And by the way I’m going to keep calling you Kiki.”

Kihyun gave him a look before he exited the break room. Hyungwon glanced at Changkyun, a large smile on his lips. It was fun messing with Kihyun. The vampire always had the best facial expressions.

Changkyun gave him a smack on the back. “Come on, we should get back to work.”

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at the attack but before he could say a word Changkyun exited the room. Before he exited the room, he turned his attention to the Tupperware sitting by the coffee machine. He walked over, removing the bright blue lid. The scent of freshly baked treats filled his nostrils.

There were several cookie flavors to choose from. Hoseok was the greatest. He grabbed a chocolate chip cookie. He would return to the breakroom later to try another flavor. Hyungwon left the breakroom with a coffee in his right hand and a cookie in his left. He arrived at his cubicle and took a seat. It was time to focus.

* * *

Later in the evening, Hyungwon stretched his long arms above his head. He turned his chair toward Changkyun. For a second, he watched is best friend work not wanting to interrupt his friend’s concentration just yet. He turned his attention back to his own work, noticing the time. He got up, pushing back his chair.

“Kyun. It’s getting late. Didn’t you say Jooheon wanted us to stop by at 8 p.m.?”

Changkyun lifted his head and looked at him, confused. Realization washed over him as he got to his feet and began to pack his things. Hyungwon chuckled. He often lost track of time at work too. But he tried his best to get out on time. They decided to have their meetings during the day instead of at night. Kihyun suggested the change because of the possible dangers of the night. Hyungwon didn’t mind the change.

“Minhyuk said he is bringing over some sweets for our movie night,” Changkyun stated, looking at his phone. “He said he won’t be able to stay too long. He is visiting his mom over the weekend and has an early flight the next morning.”

Hyungwon frowned.

“Oh, well that’s okay,” Hyungwon said. “I’m glad he agreed to the marathon. Hopefully, he’ll be able to watch one movie maybe two.”

Hyungwon gathered his own things and headed to the elevator lobby with Changkyun. Every few months they tried to have a movie marathon of a different genre. It was his turn to select the genre and he decided on supernatural because he thought it would be funny to see the look on Changkyun’s face. He never paid much attention in the past when they would watch those movies. Things were different so he was looking forward to seeing his best friend’s reactions.

“Oh, hey hyung,” Changkyun said.

Hyungwon broke from his inner thoughts and spotted Kihyun at the elevators. He was shocked his co-worker was leaving so early. Normally Kihyun stayed late, but his co-worked decided to do something different. He greeted Kihyun and then waited for the elevator beside him. As he waited, a thought came to mind.

“Hey, Kiki, are you busy?”

Kihyun frowned.

“Don’t call me Kiki. And no, I’m not busy currently. Why?”

Hyungwon glanced at Changkyun and then looked to Kihyun. “We are hosting a movie marathon. Do you want to come?”

Kihyun looked confused for a second. Hyungwon frowned. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked. He didn’t even know if Kihyun enjoyed watching movies. He knew the other liked dramas based on what he said not too long ago but he didn’t know about his thoughts on movies.

“Oh, okay,” Kihyun said, pocketing his cell phone. “Sure.”

Hyungwon grinned. “Great! It’s my month to choose so be prepared!”

Kihyun raised a single brow. “What does that mean?”

“It means, hyung chose crappy movies,” Changkyun said, entering the elevator.

“What! That isn’t what it means at all!”

Kihyun chuckled. “Well either way it sounds like it’ll be fun.”

Hyungwon nodded, entering the elevator and pressing the button for the ground floor. Once they exited, he reminded Kihyun of the movie marathon and gave him the address of Changkyun’s place. He followed Changkyun to his car. Before they entered, he paused.

“I’m sorry I just invited him to your place like that,” Hyungwon said, holding the passenger’s door opened. “I just thought maybe he would want to watch a movie.”

Changkyun shrugged.

“It’s fine, hyung. Kihyun passed the vibe check, remember? He is cool now.”

Hyungwon entered the car, closing the door. “okaythat's good. But also don’t get ahead of yourself, Kyunnie. He may have passed the test but that doesn’t make him cooler than me.”

Changkyun chuckled.

“I don’t know, hyung. He may be cooler. I mean it’s real cool to know someone who gets what being a vampire is like.”

Hyungwon pouted.

“I’m kidding. Kihyun isn’t as cool as you. I promise.”

Hyungwon nodded. “Good.”

Changkyun turned the key in the ignition, bringing the car to life. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward Changkyun’s place.

* * *

Hoseok shook his head as Minhyuk cackled at the screen.

“I just don’t get it,” Minhyuk said, wiping tears from his eyes. “How does a movie like this exist? They make the vampires so lame.”

Hyungwon snickered, watching Changkyun and Kihyun from his peripheral vision. He decided after the more intense supernatural flick it was only natural to play a comedy. During his freshman year of University, he stumbled upon a vampire movie so bad he couldn’t help but watch it several times. It was way too entertaining. The movie knew how to use the classic vampire myths for laughs.

“I found this movie my freshman year,” Hyungwon said, grabbing some popcorn from the bowl on the table. “I’ve loved it ever since.”

Changkyun chuckled.

“This movie is so ridiculous.”

Hyungwon glanced at him, amused. “And that's why I love it so much.”

At first, Hyungwon had been worried about his movie selections. He was eager to see the reactions of the other vampires, but at the same time he realized the movies could possibly be offensive for his vampire co-workers. The moment he heard his vampire co-workers laugh he put his worries to rest.

The credits played on the screen as Minhyuk clapped. Hyungwon joined in the clapping. Even after all these years the movie continued to be hilarious. Hyungwon got to his feet and turned to his companions. He informed them he would be heading to the bathroom and disappeared down the hall. Not too long after, Hyungwon returned to the sight of Minhyuk getting up from the floor. His friend glanced at his phone, wincing at the time. Hyungwon frowned wishing his friend could stay longer.

“I’m sorry to leave like this,” Minhyuk said. “But I’ll promise to stay longer next time.”

Hyungwon nodded.

“Let me know what else you all watch,” he said. “I may look up the movies on my own time. I should have known you’d make this a vampire themed movie night.”

Hyungwon chuckled. “Yeah.”

Minhyuk glanced at the other four sitting in the living room. “I guess I’ll see you all around.”

They waved goodbye to Minhyuk. Hyungwon followed his friend to the door. Once Minhyuk exited the apartment, he locked the door and took a seat on the couch. Changkyun sat next to him, reaching for the remote.

“None of these movies are up to date,” Kihyun said, sitting in a sofa chair next to the couch. “I mean first of all vampires are more modern. We don’t go around with capes and white flowing shirts.”

Changkyun nodded. “There are so many things these last two movies don’t realize about vampires. I mean this movie insisted vampires have to be invited in to enter human homes. And that is far from true.”

Hyungwon shook his head. “Okay, but how do you expect there to be accuracy if vampires refuse to reveal themselves? Didn’t you say most vampires are trying to blend in?”

“What?”

Hyungwon looked at Jooheon who kept looking around the room avoiding his gaze.

“What are you all talking about? Vampires don’t exist,” Jooheon said, running his fingers through his bright orange locks. “It’s all just fictional. What’s the next movie? I think it’s time to watch the next movie.”

“Joo, Hyungwon knows already,” Changkyun said.

“He what?”

Changkyun rested his back against the couch, an amused smile on his lips.

“Hyungwon knows about vampires, he knows about us.”

Jooheon’s eyes widened. “And why am I the last to know? Does Min know?”

Kihyun shook his head. “No, still blissfully unaware.”

“Wait, what do you mean us?” Hyungwon asked, glancing at Jooheon intently. “Wait! You are vampire too?”

Jooheon laughed.

“What do you mean? I’m Kyun’s cousin. Of course, I’m a vampire.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t make sense, vampires are made by getting a bite so how does that make you one? Wait were you both turned on the same day?”

Jooheon chuckled. “So, Changkyun hasn’t explained it completely to you yet? We were born like this, hyung. We’ve always be vampires.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened. “Born? Like since you were a babies you were vampires?”

Changkyun nodded.

“I—that’s –what the heck? That’s possible?”

“Yes, I’m the same,” Hoseok said. “I’ve always been a vampire. I’ve been one my whole life.”

Hyungwon was amazed. In every movie he ever watched about vampires he witnessed the same thing. Vampires turned humans. It didn’t occur to him that some vampires were born as vampires. He tried to imagine growing up as a vampire and he couldn’t even completely process the idea.

Hyungwon turned to Kihyun. “And so, what you were born this way too?”

Kihyun shook his head. “I was turned against my will.”

“Oh,” Hyungwon said.

Kihyun chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah ‘oh’ is the correct response. But that moment in my life is several years behind me so I try not to think too much about it. Really it’s okay.”

Hyungwon nodded. “Good motto. Leave all that behind Kiki.”

Kihyun shook his head. “I thought I said don’t call me Kiki.”

Hoseok glanced at Kihyun. “Oh! Your nickname is Kiki?”

Kihyun groaned. 

“No, it isn’t. I don’t have a nickname. No one call me Kiki.”

Hyungwon chuckled.

“You can call me Wonnie if you want. Kyun calls me that sometimes.”

Kihyun sighed and then turned his attention back to the television. Hyungwon snickered, getting up from the couch and heading to the television. He picked up another DVD, ready to continue their marathon. Once he placed the DVD in the player, he took a seat in front of the couch, eyes glued to the screen. The chatter in the background quieted as the movie started.

* * *

Hyungwon yawned, eye lids falling as they watched the fifth movie of the night.

“I think maybe we should call it a night,” he said.

Hyungwon looked over his shoulder, confused. “Oh, I mean I guess but there is a few more movies to watch.”

Changkyun laughed.

“Hyung, you are falling asleep. Besides, didn’t you say you have a lot to do tomorrow?”

Hyungwon nodded. He promised his mom he would help her out with some event she was hosting in a few weeks. His mother worked alongside a non-profit organization, raising necessary funds. As an employee at Idea Wave, he decided it would be best to offer his expertise in marketing. The organization focused on providing housing and other essentials for those in need. When his mother retried from her teaching job and decided to give her time to a non-profit, he was beyond proud. But his mother has always been generous, so it made complete sense.

“Yes.”

“Then maybe we should officially end the marathon night. We can do another one next month. Maybe Kiki will host that one at his place?”

Kihyun narrowed his eyes. “I think not.”

Hyungwon laughed. “Okay, you are right. I’ll turn off the movie.”

Hyungwon got onto his sock clad feet and walked over to the television screen. He ejected the DVD and headed over to place it in a small box of other vampire themed movies he collected over the years. Every year he watched out for any new vampire movies to add to his growing collection. Unfortunately, hasn't been a new vampire movie.

“I guess I should head out,” Kihyun said, getting to his feet. “I’ll help you all clean up.”

“No, that’s okay,” Changkyun's said, arm hanging off the back of the couch. “You are guest.”

Hyungwon looked at him. “What? You never say that to me?”

Changkyun chuckled. “You visit so much. You practically live here. You aren’t a guest.”

Hyungwon turned away from his friend and followed his co-worker to the door. He could hear shuffling behind him as the rest followed him. Kihyun brought his cell phone out of his pocket and glanced at the time. He looked up from his phone making eye contact with him. 

“Thanks for coming last minute,” Hyungwon said. “I know it was kind of random.”

Kihyun shrugged. “It was fun. All the movies were inaccurate, but still funny.”

Hyungwon nodded. Kihyun turned toward the door. After a second, he turned back around. Hyungwon tilted his head, confused. For second, Kihyun’s gaze drifted toward his feet before meeting his again. He wondered what could be on the other’s mind.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Kihyun said, voice soft. “I don’t always get out like this so this was really fun.”

“Of course,” Hyungwon said. “And also, you passed the second test so –yeah. Welcome to the inner circle.”

Kihyun glanced at him, shaking his head. “Have a goodnight Hyungwon. Night everyone.”

Kihyun waved to all of them as he exited the apartment. Hyungwon closed the door after him. A small smile formed on his lips. He was glad he decided to invite the other over. It was great to have someone new attending movie night.

“He is nice,” Jooheon said and then turned to Changkyun. “I can’t believe you thought he was out to get Hyungwon.”

Changkyun raised both his hands in the air in defense. “What? Can you blame me for being suspicious?”

Jooheon shook his head. “No. No, I can’t.”

Hyungwon chuckled.

“I guess I’ll be heading out too,” Hoseok said. “Thanks for inviting me.”

Hyungwon nodded. “Thanks for coming, Hyung.”

Hoseok nodded, sharp fangs glistening in the artificial light. Hyungwon eyes widened for a second at the sharpness and then he relaxed. Sometimes seeing sharp fangs caught him off guard. But he knew eventually he would get used to it. At the door Hoseok asked to stay and help clean, but Changkyun assured the other vampire it wasn’t necessary. They bid Hoseok a warm farewell. The door closed behind him.

Hoseok and Hyungwon turned to the coffee table covered in left over snacks. Jooheon reached for the empty popcorn bowl. Hyungwon and Changkyun joined in the cleaning effort. It took them less than five minutes to clean up. There wasn’t much mess. After cleaning, they headed to bed. Hyungwon entered the guest room he stayed in often. He changed out of his clothes and into sleepwear before he got into the bed. As he drifted off to sleep, he grinned. Movie marathons were his favorite thing to do and he couldn’t wait for the next one.

* * *

Hyungwon got up from his desk, grabbing a small stack of papers from the surface of his table. He informed Changkyun he had an idea to share with Kihyun. Changkyun nodded, stating he would join him after he got to a stopping point. Most of the time they met as a team in a conference room or in the company café. However, some ideas required immediate attention.

Once Hyungwon arrived at Kihyun’s cubicle, he opened his mouth to announce his presence but then paused. Kihyun sat at his chair, tearing up pieces of paper littered on his desk. He tried to make out the words on one of the sheets, but he wasn’t successful. Kihyun shredded the papers faster than he could read them. He focused on the shredded paper in the trash and then looked up, meeting Kihyun’s gaze.

“Oh, Hyungwon!”

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Kihyun said. “Just more messages from my “secret” admirer.”

“Wait, you are still getting threats?”

“They aren’t threats. I hardly feel threatened by any of these notes.”

Hyungwon frowned.

“You may not feel threatened, but that doesn’t mean the messages aren’t bad,” Hyungwon said. “I thought you weren’t getting notes anymore. But it looks like I was wrong. Shouldn’t you do something about it?”

Kihyun shook his head. “While the language is unpleasant, I can’t say I’m worried. I mean there are a few that make me wonder but, it is nothing I should be concerned about. But I’m touched that you are so worried about my well- being.”

Hyungwon set the stack of papers on Kihyun’s desk and crossed his arms. “Kihyun, I am impressed by how easily you brush things aside but, I don’t agree with how you are approaching this. I wasn’t able to read any of the notes completely, but I did see the word freak. That sounds aggressive.”

Kihyun grinned.

“I’ve seen too much in my life to be worried about this.”

Hyungwon sighed.

“Really, it’s okay. Now, what gift did you bring me?” Kihyun asked, looking at the papers on his table.

“Seriously, I don’t think those notes should be ignored.”

“Ah, so this is what it means to be a part of the ‘inner circle’,” Kihyun said, amused. “How can I ease your worries? Will reminding you I’m not your average human help?”

Hyungwon’s brows furrowed from confusion. “But you aren’t—”

“Exactly,” Kihyun said, interrupting him. “And I can defend myself. Let’s focus on the ad. I’m fine. Really."

Hyungwon opened his mouth to say more but closed it when Kihyun gave him a look. He sighed, shoulders sagging. Kihyun may not be as close a friend as Changkyun but that didn’t mean he didn’t care. The idea anyone he knew could be in possible danger worried him.

“I like the idea,” Kihyun said.

Hyungwon broke free from his inner thoughts at the sound of his co-worker’s comment.

“Oh, yeah I was thinking of a name change for the energy drink. Instead of E and tiny font for energy. I think it would be great to change the name but still somehow incorporate the whole ‘for energy’ idea because it is still an Energy drink.”

“I think that is a good approach. Where is Changkyun?”

“He is still researching some things. I told him to come by when he is at a stopping point. But also, we could use the conference room to discuss what we have so far. I told the receptionist to book a time for us.”

Kihyun nodded. “Good thinking. We have a meeting with Refresh reps in a couple weeks. We should really get a rough draft together and then start making the presentation soon.”

Hyungwon nodded. “That’s a good plan.”

Changkyun appeared next to him. “Sorry, did I miss anything? I was doing some more research."

“I was just showing Kihyun the idea I had for the ad,” Hyungwon said. “But we will meet a little later to discuss everything. I booked a time for us so we can use the conference room.”

“What time slot do we have?” Changkyun asked.

“I booked the conference room for around 1:30 p.m. But while we wait, I’m ready for lunch,” Hyungwon said.

Kihyun nodded. “I think I’m ready for lunch too. What’s on the menu?”

Hyungwon glanced at him, a single brow raised.

“What? Did I say something wrong?” Kihyun asked, amused.

Hyungwon shook his head. Kihyun chuckled as he walked past him. He rolled his eyes. He knew Kihyun and Changkyun had a different diet. Either way he couldn’t help but stare after Kihyun made the comment. On his right, Changkyun snickered. Hyungwon glanced at his friend.

“I thought it was funny,” Changkyun said.

Hyungwon threw an arm around Changkyun’s shoulders. “Come on, we should go before this lunch hour is over.”

They met up with Kihyun at the elevators and waited. The elevator doors slid open and they walked in. Hyungwon rested his back against the wall, watching the numbers decrease. As he stood in the elevator, he allowed himself to think about what he witnessed. Maybe he overreacted. Vampires have several superhuman characteristic that he couldn’t even dream of having. Kihyun could defend himself much like he had done when he knocked out the hunter in the alley that one night. There was no reason for him to worry.

The elevator doors slid open once they reached the ground floor. They arrived at the cafeteria and got into line. He watched Kihyun and then Changkyun grab some food and place it on their tray. It was interesting to know all this time his best friend had been pretending to be human.

Once they paid for their meals they walked toward the table where Minhyuk and Hoseok called their names enthusiastically. Hyungwon pulled out a chair by Hoseok, took a seat, and then started to eat. He had been really hungry and had been waiting for lunch time. After few minutes, his friends started to discuss their next movie marathon.

“I still think Kiki hyung should host the next movie marathon,” Changkyun said. “He is the only one hasn't done it.”

“Wait? Did Changkyun just call Kihyun, Kiki?” Minhyuk asked, eyes twinkling. “That’s—that’s gold. Can I call you Kiki too?”

“No. No one can call me Kiki,” Kihyun said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hyungwon cackled, forgetting his meal in front of him.

Hyungwon grinned. “Okay, okay we won’t call you Kiki, promise.”

Across from him, a tiny smile spread across Kihyun’s lips as he shook his head. If anyone told Hyungwon he would be sitting across from Yoo Kihyun, his adversary, he probably wouldn’t have believed them. It was unfortunate that he let jealousy distort his perception of someone. Kihyun truly wasn’t bad or up to no good. His co-worker was kind, generous, and honestly quite funny at times. Actually, there was a high possibility that Kihyun could turn out to be a very good friend.

“Well, I guess, Kihyun doesn’t want to host,” Changkyun said. “Someone else can—”

“Wait a second. I never said no. Okay maybe I did yesterday, but I've changed my mind," Kihyun interrupted. “There are some cinematic masterpieces I know you all need to see.”

“I don’t know. When someone calls a film “a cinematic masterpiece” that usually means, ‘I know I’m the only one who likes this movie but I’m going to recommend it to everyone’,” Minhyuk said.

“What?” Kihyun asked. “I have great movie taste. I would never recommend a bad movie.”

Hyungwon grinned. “Okay then prove it.”

“I will. I have a great selection,” Kihyun said, determination dripping from his lips.

Hyungwon laughed.

“I don’t get what is so funny,” Kihyun said. “It’s true I have a great movie selection. In fact, after you watch these movies, you’ll be thanking me. These films are life changing. After watching these movies, you’ll look back and wonder why you didn’t see them sooner.”

“Wow,” Changkyun said. “I hope your movies are as good as you say.”

Kihyun nodded. Hyungwon looked at the time realizing they didn’t have much time left. He turned to his forgotten meal and continued eating. Once he was done, they exited the cafeteria. Changkyun, Minhyuk, and Hoseok walked ahead, talking about a new drama. Hyungwon stayed back, walking alongside Kihyun.

“You know,” Kihyun said, hands stuffed within his pants pocket. “When I applied to this company, I didn’t expect any of this.”

Hyungwon glanced at him. “What?”

“This,” Kihyun said, gesturing vaguely. “I was prepared to do what I normally do, work alone. Talk to no one.”

Hyungwon frowned, glancing at him. “Oh.”

Kihyun glanced a him, small smile on his face. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

Kihyun glanced at the ground, slipping his hands back in his pocket. The familiar chatter of his friends surrounded them as they walked toward the elevator lobby. Kihyun made eye contact with Hyungwon. Warm brown eyes focused on him.

“I don’t know,” Kihyun said. “Just thanks.”

“You are welcome. Also, thank you as well.”

Kihyun looked at him confused.

Hyungwon shrugged. “I know it was a while ago but the way you treated me after I got injured meant a lot. You didn’t have to do that for me. You are a real nice guy.”

“Hyungwon, you ran down an alley because you wanted to help me,” Kihyun said, voice soft. “The least I could do was help you.”

Hyungwon nodded. “You seemed like you were in trouble. I didn’t want to abandon you like that.”

“You are a nice guy Hyungwon. And a great friend based on what I’ve observed,” Kihyun said.

“Thank you, Kihyun.”

Kihyun nodded. “You are welcome, Wonnie.”

“Wait, you called me Wonnie, but I can’t call you Kiki?”

“Hey, you said it was okay,” Kihyun said.

Hyungwon opened his mouth to disagree but stopped. A small grin formed on his lips. Once they arrived at the elevator lobby, the rest of his friends were waiting. Hoseok pressed the button for the elevator. The elevator doors slid open and they entered. He rested his back against the wall, preparing himself for the rest of the workday. He heard loud laughter on his right. He turned his attention and spotted Kihyun laughing about something Changkyun said. He smiled. Yeah, maybe Kihyun could be a good friend after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is the final chapter of my fic! I'm so happy to share this final chapter with you all. I hope you all enjoyed the ending and the fic as a whole. I'm curious about what you all think. If you could leave a comment with your thoughts I would appreciate it alot!
> 
> Also, I have a surprise for you all. I actually have started working on a sequel or part two of this fic. I felt there were things left unsaid. I can't wait to share the first chapter with you all.
> 
> I want to thank everyone reading, leaving kudos and comments. Also, I want to thank everyone who subscribed and bookmarked. You all are so amazing. I had so much fun writing this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thanks for reading. This story is actually chaptered so I'm excited to share more with you all!


End file.
